Vacation All I Never Wanted
by WannaBeAnElf
Summary: live and work in Washington DC and decide to take a vacation to Miami Florida. Pippin Whines, Aragorn is driving and is being driven crazy, Gimli’s being Gimli and complaining about how he looks in a bathing suit, and Legolas is .. well… KOOL!


Ok so I know this has been done before but I wanted to write one so there! Ok anyway here's what's going on, it's about the fellowship (excluding Boromir but including Arwen) going on vacation. They all live and work in Washington DC and decide to take a vacation to Miami Florida. Pippin Whines, Aragorn is driving and is being driven crazy, Gimli's being Gimli and complaining about how he looks in a bathing suit, and Legolas is .. well. KOOL!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ok so I don't own LOTR or Daria  
  
Here's a list of our favorite character's NEW personalities  
  
Legolas: he's a skater and he's into extreme sports (like Orlando Bloom). He looks and acts about 19 years old.  
  
Aragorn: he's the president of the USA. There isn't much to say about him except that he needs to be more laid back. He's in his thirties. (he's also kinda like Jake on "Daria ")  
  
Arwen: she's an anti-war pro-peace activist, pro-save the whales/rain forest, and a very contributed member of greenpeace.  
  
Pippin: he skates too. He loves all game systems and games and the Internet. He's also really dense and about 16.  
  
Merry: see pippin. (Slightly not as dense slightly)  
  
Gandalf: the old ornery grandpa-like character.  
  
Gimli: ummmmmmmmm... wellllll.he's you know Gimli.  
  
Frodo: likes hip-hop and rap and thinks he's all that (hehehehe it rhymes!) ... AND a bag of chips!  
  
Sam: frodo's posse-like person.  
  
Ok so on with the story!!!!  
  
"ARRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cried Aragorn as he childishly crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it on the floor. "I just can't do this!!!!!!" he yelled. "Don't get so worked up about it it's only a speech. And stop doing that! Do you even know how many trees you're killing?" Said his wife Arwen who was sitting across the room typing on her laptop, "only a speech? Only a speech? How can you even say it's only a speech?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! do you know what it's like out there? Being told all your life that it's only a speech by a father who didn't care enough to ask what your speech was about?!?!?!?!?" said Aragorn as he began to cry. " UHHHHHH.... No, and neither do you, you are Aragorn son of Arathorn and your father is dead REMEMBER? I sent you to a self help group for that last month." "yeah! Ya see!! He didn't even stick around to raise me! Ya know what I need?" asked Aragorn. "Some prozac" said Arwen sarcastically. "no I need a vacation it's spring break let's go somewhere! But where?" Just then Legolas walked in. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!" cried Aragorn "LLLEEEGGGGOOOOLLLAASSSS!!!!!! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!! I thought you were that cat burglar that has been going all over the city breaking into people's houses while they're home!!!! 'ummmmmmmm... Noooooo. It's just me, but if you want me to take all your stuff... Ya know I could take it to a pawnshop and become rich. Said Legolas. Then Aragorn muttered something about setting traps outside so the REAL cat burglar can't get in the house. "yeah Aragorn ya know we could hawk that lamp over there and feed a whole third world country." Said Arwen as she pointed at an antique lamp and gave a dirty look which Aragorn returned. "legolas, am I right?" "yaaaaaaaannnnnoooo" replied legolas who was very confused. "You guys REALLY need a vacation!"  
  
"Yah!!! We do arwen!!!!! Pleeeeeeeeease!!!!!! I wanna go to florida!!!!!!" said Aragorn excitedly.  
  
"florida?" arwen replied  
  
"maybe you could save a whale while you're down there" joked legolas.  
  
Arwen gives legolas the death glare "itz just that itz soooooo far away. And I hate driving! And cars pollute soooo much"  
  
"not that new 'runs on vegitable oil' car I just bought you" said Aragorn.  
  
"oh yeaaaaaa" says arwen as she rolls her eyes. "fine then, I gurss we're going to florida"  
  
"GREAT!!!! Hey!! We need people of intelligence on this sort of mission.quest.thing. legolas! Invite some of your friends, ok?" said Aragorn  
  
"ok" said legolas "ohhh not good!!!!! I gotta get to work and not be late or else celeborn will never give me time off!! Namarii!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Namarii Leggy!!" shouted arwen "well this trip should be interesting"  
  
OKK!!! Tell me how you like it!!! I thrive on a pleased audience! REVIEW pweeze!!!! Flames r welcome but don't be too mean this is my first fic!! Review review review!!! Wooo!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
